t2t_warriorfandomcom-20200214-history
T2T Warrior 29
100 will attempt in the decider! mika will wear 100 while nagano will wear 99 and katsumi yamada will wear 98 while tim champion will wear 97 respectively the other 96 will be chosen by the producers this will be an action packed finale! also extra runs is at the end Commentators 1-80:Keisuke Hatsuta 81-100:Ichiro Furutachi Stage 2:Keisuke Hatsuta Stage 3:Ichiro Furutachi Stage 4:Keisuke Hatsuta Stage 1 110 seconds 1 rolling hill 2 x-bridge 3 log grip 4 jumping spider 5 halfpipe attack 27 version 6 warped wall 7 block run 8 catch and release 9 rope ladder Competitors 1 Yukio Kikuchi 1. rolling hill 2 Masaaki Akata D 4. jumping spider 3 Kyouhei Hara D 3. log grip 4 Yoshio Kojima 1. rolling hill 5 Grace Sims 3. log grip 6 Masataka Kubota D 1. rolling hill 7 Hirohisa Okuda D 1. rolling hill 8 Naoya Akita D 1. rolling hill 9 Katsuhide Torisawa 1. rolling hill 10 Yuuta Miyanaga D 1. rolling hill 11 Dajiro Hara D 4. jumping spider 12 Eiko Kano 1. rolling hill 13 Fumie Nakajima 4. jumping spider 14 Kazuki Kanno D 3. log grip 15 Minami Ono D 1. rolling hill 16 Rei Matsumoto D 1. rolling hill. failed dismount 17 Shimojo Yutaru D 4. jumping spider 18 Rei Kurokawa 1. rolling hill 19 Yukino Ando 1. rolling hill 20 Nachi Suzuki D 1. rolling hill 21 Hiroshi Kasagi D 1. rolling hill. failed dismount 22 Ota Takahashi D 1. rolling hill 23 Takashi Honma D 3. log grip 24 Shinya Sunagawa D 1. rolling hill 25 Kimito Morimoto D 4. jumping spider 26 Koki Akiyama D 1. rolling hill 27 Mr Shachihoko D 2. x-bridge 28 Lyra CLEAR 18.3 seconds left 29 AYA D 1. rolling hill 30 Shuzo Fuze D 1. rolling hill. failed dismount 31 Shuuto Watanabe D 5. halfpipe attack 32 Kou TWINS D 5. halfpipe attack 33 Kenji Tanaka D 3. log grip 34 Sabrina Sayin CLEAR 24.3 seconds left 35 Satoshi Matsuzawa D 4. jumping spider 36 Koji Iwata D 4. jumping spider 37 Shogo Ugajin D 5. halfpipe attack 38 TERU D 7. block run 39 DEKKACHAN D 8. catch and release 40 Melty Kira Cut CLEAR 15.3 seconds left 41 Yoshihito Yamamoto D 8. catch and release 42 Wan Jen D 9. rope ladder. fell on transfer from catch and release 43 Masaki Nomura D 3. log grip 44 Olivia Munn D 3. log grip 45 Maho Tanaka CLEAR 35.3 seconds left 46 Rie Komiya CLEAR 31.3 seconds left. everyone has cleared with something.3 weird right? 47 Yuumi Seimiya CLEAR 39.7 seconds left 48 Sho Saiki 1. rolling hill 49 Yuki Saito D 1. rolling hill. failed dismount 50 Pee D 1. rolling hill 51 CHIRO 1. rolling hill 52 Daiki Manabe D 1. rolling hill 53 Motomi Oya D 1. rolling hill 54 Keneo Higuchi D 1. rolling hill 55 Syuu Yamada D 7. block run 56 Kouji Miki D 7. block run 57 Katsumi Yamada 1. rolling hill. failed dismount 58 Shinji Matsubara 1. rolling hill. failed dismount 59 Hiroshige Yamamoto 1. rolling hill 60 Ayako Kitamoto D 5. halfpipe attack 61 Dai Igarashi D 1. rolling hill 62 Wakana Fukushima D 4. jumping spider 63 Massaly Marieme D 1. rolling hill 64 Wu Chao 4. jumping spider 65 Tomoko Funai D 1. rolling hill 66 Satomi Yamamoto D 3. log grip 67 Floyd Mayweather Jr Cut CLEAR 15.3 seconds left 68 Holly Holm Cut CLEAR 15.1 seconds left 69 Manny Pacquiao Cut CLEAR 23.8 seconds left 70 Ronda Rousey CLEAR 2.8 seconds left. struggled with lots of the obstacles including having 2 swings on halfpipe attack and having a stumble on block run and 3 failed attempts to lock the 1st pipe on catch and release but still beat stage 1 with 2.8 remaining 71 Kanako Minami D 3. log grip 72 Brett Sims D 2. x-bridge 73 Satomi Kadoi 1. rolling hill 74 Kohei Satomi D 3. log grip 75 Timothy Coombs D 4. jumping spider 76 Sheamus Cut CLEAR 6.7 seconds left 77 The Undertaker but not in extra runs CLEAR 6.1 seconds left 78 John Cena Cut CLEAR 10.7 seconds left 79 Shane Daniels D 4. jumping spider 80 Daniel Gil D 4. jumping spider 81 Jake Murray D 4. jumping spider 82 Ryan Stratis D 4. jumping spider 83 Risa Akanishi 1. rolling hill 84 Fizz Hood 1. rolling hill 85 Ruel Da Costa D 1. rolling hill 86 Jacob Peregrine-Wheller 3. log grip 87 Imogen Horrocks D 1. rolling hill 88 Bunpei Shiratori Cut 1. rolling hill. failed dismount 89 Toshihiro Takeda Cut 4. jumping spider. 71-82 were forgotten about and 90 onwards would have to wait 90 Kouji Hashimoto CLEAR 15.3 seconds left 91 Hidenori Sasaki D 1. rolling hill 92 Yuuji Washimi D 1. rolling hill 93 Shinya Kishimoto D 8. catch and release 94 Yuuji Urushihara Cut CLEAR 26.3 seconds left 95 Noriko Sagara 7. block run 96 Yoshiyuki Okuyama Cut 7. block run 97 Tim Champion Cut 1. rolling hill. failed dismount in the shock of the tournament 98 Katsumi Yamada CLEAR 46.8 seconds left 99 Makoto Nagano CLEAR 41.6 seconds left 100 Mika Watanabe CLEAR 47.9 seconds left. Fastest Stage 1 Time 100 attempts 18 clears. .note that this held the record for the most of the same .somethings with multiple something.3s as well as about 3 or 4 people clearing with 15.3 seconds left Stage 2 57 seconds 1 diamond dash 2 salmon ladder 3 giant cycle 4 spinning log 5 metal spin 6 wall lifting 40k 50k Competitors 28 Lyra 1. diamond dash 34 Sabrina Sayin D 5. metal spin 40 Melty Kira 5. metal spin 45 Maho Tanaka Cut CLEAR 13.3 seconds left. ANOTHER .3! 46 Rie Komiya Cut CLEAR 10.9 seconds left 47 Yuumi Seimiya CLEAR 27.4 seconds left. Fastest Stage 2 Time 67 Floyd Mayweather Jr D 1. diamond dash 68 Holly Holm D CLEAR 14.1 seconds left 69 Manny Pacquiao D CLEAR 3.1 seconds left 70 Ronda Rousey 1. diamond dash 76 Sheamus 1. diamond dash 77 The Undertaker D CLEAR 5.2 seconds left 78 John Cena D 1. diamond dash 90 Kouji Hashimoto CLEAR 20.9 seconds left 94 Yuuji Urushihara D CLEAR 15.3 seconds left 98 Katsumi Yamada 4. spinning log 99 Makoto Nagano CLEAR 25.5 seconds left 100 Mika Watanabe 1. diamond dash. skimmed the water at the end in another big shock! 18 attempts 9 clears Stage 3 210 seconds 1 wing swing straight into nail clipper 2 nail clipper logs 3 body prop 4 ultimate cliffhanger version has a transition to 2 hanging boards at the end and then another transition and then the cliffhanger kai in a ultra mega ultimate cliffhanger version! 5 jumping bars bars straight into the next 2 obstacles 6 vertical limit 7 lumberjack jump from a many tournament sebaticle 8 bar glider Competitors 45 Maho Tanaka 2. nail clipper. fell on 4th log 46 Rie Komiya 3. body prop 47 Yuumi Seimiya 7. lumberjack jump 68 Holly Holm D 7. lumberjack jump 69 Manny Pacquiao D 1. wing swing 77 The Undertaker D 2. nail clipper. failed transfer from wing swing 90 Kouji Hashimoto 2. nail clipper. failed transfer from wing swing 94 Yuuji Urushihara 3. body prop 99 Makoto Nagano CLEAR 27.8 seconds left. is now the T2T Warrior Season 2 Champion even know he hasnt even won kanzenseiha once!. the only one this tournament to beat lumberjack jump 9 attempts 1 clear Stage 4 28m 30 seconds 1 rope climb 28m Competitors 99 Makoto Nagano 1. rope climb. time out. about 24m up. it doesnt matter because he is T2T Warrior Season 2 Overall Champion Anyway! 1 attempt 0 kanzenseihas Tiebreaker needed 28m no time limit 1 rope climb 28m by side Not Needed T2T Warrior Season 2 Overall Champion:Makoto Nagano and so ends Season 2 this has proven to be harder than Season 1 but now Season 3 is going to come its still going to be hard!